jelly until jan and after
by JellyStories
Summary: Might not make sense but different chapters, its a bit hard yet as we do not have anything to go off
1. Chapter 1

From Evernote:  
Jelly Heyy guys, really sorry about the wait! I have forgotten my details to my rockabootm account, so sorry about that! Ill write a few chaps but if im slowing down its because im revising for my exams as im in y10..:) keep the jelly faith guys

Chapter 1: Why?  
'Live with it, i have to' these words creep themselves successfully through Jen's mind without fail.  
She is disgusted with herself and Liam as she had taken the job without even a second thought.  
Jen had slumped down the wall, as she had just lost someone so dear to her, by the name of Tilly. She allows her big beautiful brown eyes to look disheartened as tears pull down her face in trails, just like her feelings.

She peers over to the other side of the alleyway, as it was the place they had once made up before. The corners of her mouth pick up at the sides as she remembers the two of them so very happy until Diane had interrupted them. That was it wasnt it? If people kept getting involved in something that isnt their business, the something being Jen and Tilly's relationship.

Jen screams out loud in pain and her heart feeling as though it has burst more than a hundred times already. She is still in shock and collapses fully in pain. Luckily for her, she is overheard by two civilians.

'Wha's tha?' One screams and runs to where the sound is coming from. 'I dunno, mite go an see tho' she replies 'An quick!'  
Jen hears people screaming as to see if she was ok.

'Oh Jen!' Diane shouts, concerned for her best friend. 'Come on lets get ya's home!' She says to Sinead and Jen.

2 hours pass and Diane had gone out partying after making sure Jen and Sinead were ok, as they were.  
Sinead had plonked herself down on the couch, grabbing Jen, as they sit together, watching tv. It wasnt long before Sinead mentioned a name that could make or break her. 'Damn!' Jen thought.

Sinead gets up as the remote control doesnt work and replaces the batteries from the fire alarm, successfully out of Jen's sight as she was staring into nowhere... then takes her place back on the sofa.

Jen sighs out loud and heavily as her and Sinead are snuggled up together like sisters. 'Ay, wha's up?' Sinead asks concerned. 'Oh, its nothing, honestly' Jen lies. 'That reminds me, need to finish marking dont i?' Jen replies as Sinead sighs and looks her way as Jen dissappears round the stairs. Sinead decides to go out partying.

Jen sighs loudly and lifelessly dumps herself on her bed. She sees her phone is out of battery and plugs it in, as she just about catches a glance of her profile picture, it was of her and Tilly at bonfire night. She smiled then immediately threw the students work in the wardrobe.  
She throws her head into her pillow and drifts off to sleep crying, unknown of the biggest mistake someone could make she had that night. She dozes off as smoke soaks into her room, with Jen inhaling...

Morning shows and Jen closes her eyes, as it is soo sunny, she thinks... as she goes back to sleep.  
2 minutes later and Sinead and Diane hurry round the corner, still drunk but have now realises whats happening.  
Before they do anything, Sinead immediately starts to type in her phone for the firefighters and ambulance. Tilly is ringing her.

'Hey sinead you still coming... whats wrong?!' Tilly now starts to panic.  
'My sis, think she still in the house...' Sinead cries between sobs as Diane rings the 999 services to come.  
'Woah, sinead, calm down, wait you dont have a sister, whats wrong with the house?!'  
'Its Jen, were now sisters kinda thing, just come quick!'

Less than 5 minutes pass and the 999 services are there.  
'Is anyone in there?!' The paramedic calls out to Sinead. 'YES, JEN, GET HER OUT!' She replies screaming, just as Tilly had turned the corner...

'JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!' Diane screams, as she goes to run in the house but Tilly grabs her. She turns to face her. 'I will, yous stay here, look after Sinead'

Tilly screams and runs into the burning building. 'JEEEEEEEENNNN' she screams, only to receive no response.  
She runs up the stairs that were already alight, screaming as she went.  
She finally reaches Jen. She coughs and splutters. She grabs a hold of Jen, just as Jen says 'marking... Tilly...' as these were the things she was thinking as she was sleeping.

She holds Jen up and holds her for dear life. She tells her she loves her, kisses her smoky lips and rushes to gently give her to the paramedics.

'Work..' these words come back to her, she rushes back into the building. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TILLY?!' Diane and Sinead scream, just as Jen is coming back to consciousness.

'Whaa.. whats happening?! Why all shouting?!' Jen stutters, scared.

Tilly splutters and rushes back to Jens room to look for he work she promised to receive for her if she couldnt herself...

'Sweetie, its ok, why are you crying?! She turns to Sinead, just as the house explodes.

'TILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!' Sinead screams and falls to her knees. Luckily for Jen she is in the back of the ambulance as she hears Sineads cry, Jen cant see the explosion, to be honest she didnt want to. All she could manage to do was cry uncontrollably.

The hospital double doors burst open frantically. One bed with a covered civilian underneath, and one with a smoked up face. Jen and Tilly were now at the hospital. The first words Jen spoke is 'let me see her, NOW!' Obviously meaning Tilly.  
Sinead and Diane rush straight to her side and sit down. Sinead immediately jumps into Jens arms.

'Heyy, im ok... ' jen replies as Sinead cries uncontrollably. She wants to confess something. Just as she is about to, the doctors come rushing in, therefore doing the job for her.

'Hello, you must be Jen. Im Dr Sande, i have the news about what caused the accident...'  
'Yes...' Jen replies, wanting to hear the news.  
'We had figured out it was a fault in the wires, the plugs had overcharged..'  
'But i only plugged my charger in...' 'must have been a faulty charger, you may want to check what company sold it to you..'  
Then the news that Sinead had been dreading came along. 'Although, the fire alarms batteries were removed' This is when Sined had swallowed hard.

'You have quite a hero, who risked her life to save you'

'Also, someone is here, we hear to see you... she has differences, so dont pick them out, as her self confidence will drop and she may do something she later regrets. Ok?!' The doctor asks. They nod and Sinead goes to the loo and Diane stays with Jen after no one comes in as expected there was to be.

As Sinead enters the toilet cubicles, she is met by distant whimpers and cries.  
Sinead being Sinead decides to be change her nastiness into nice for Jens sake atleast, now that they have shared such a special bond between each other.

Sinead knocks on the door. 'Heeey? Cheer up it might never happen!' She is then stunned to see what or maybe who she saw stood there, as Tilly was stood there, up and well. Tilly bursts out crying more as Sinead comforts her in her warm arms.  
'Its gonna be ok, youll be ok!' Sinead states as she quitely cries, cradling her best friend in her arms, silently thanking the heavens for bringing Tilly back to her.

5 minutes pass and Sinead is still stood, cradling Tilly im her arms patiently, as Tilly eventually realises its Sinead that is comforting her.

'Why you here?' Tilly asks, forgetting about saving Jen as it was all so quick. Sinead frowns, 'you saved Jen babe, thank you so much!'  
Sinead replies relieved that now she knew Tilly and Jen were fine.

Tilly and Sinead decide they should go and see Diane. They exit the toilets slowly and start walking to the room hand in hand.

'Ok, who are you and wheres my best friend?' Tilly giggles and Sinead is happy to see her best friend happy and now laughing. 'Too long a story...' she waves her hand to dismiss the conversation.

Tilly ans Sinead are outside Jens ward door and peer through carefully. Jens asleep, Diane not far behind, mind. Tilly closes her eyes and turns he handle.

Sinead quickly spots the fear in Tilly's body posture. She reaches out in an attempt not to let Tilly in as she could have pretty bad reception, not in opinion, but first glances.

Sinead opens the door. 'Mam! Mam!' She calls out in whispers, not wanting to wake Jen. 'Aye Sinead what took ya so long ay?' She laughs and is shusshed immediately as Jen turns over in their direction...

Luckily for them, she was still asleep, Diane had remembered the 'Dont wake Mam' game she had given Sinead one time for christmas. She giggles again, inwardly. Now if Diane makes any more louder noise, it could be vital for Tilly, as her lover may have the chance of being scared of her own girlfriend.

'Oi! MAM!' She whacks her arm. Diane is shocked but keeps her voice down for obvious reasons. 'Erm Sinead dont you-' she is startled to see Tilly here in the corridor.

'Tilly' she whispers. 'Sweet shouldnt ya be in ya bed?' She looks at Tilly and is just met by a sad face. 'Hun, whas up?' Tilly doesnt respond and just looks sad at Sinead.  
'Mam, its, a bit awkward for her, she has got scars on her face, shes scared of peoples reaction, so just, ya know...' she says as she turns Tillys face.

'Dont think theyre gonna be permanent, the doctors said before, but shes scared of Jens reception' Diane just goes up to Tilly and cradles her, telling her everything is gonna be ok, much like Sinead had just done.

15 minutes pass and Jen is awake.  
Sinead peers through the door window and is met by Jen stretching her arms. 'Gil's awake...' Sinead says awkwardly and looks at Tilly who has got her stuff together. Sinead is puzzled.

'Cant let her see me like this can i, like you said before, she'll be freaked out! See ya!' Tilly exits the hospital and gives a smile to Sinead and Diane as she waves. Sinead and Diane are left to stare at each other trying to find what to do next..

Sinead instantly feels a pang of guilt as she has said Jen would be freaked out, but she might, she might not, well we will just have to find that out now wont we? Jen wakes to see Diane and Sinead there for her mouths wide open. 'Whats up?' Jen asks conerned, holding her arms out for Sinead. Sinead didnt even go to her. 'Right, whats wrong, there must be something wrong, tell me now!' Jen said, getting annoyed.

Diane and Sinead are just left opened-mouthed and stare at each other in shock at what had happened. They then turn to Jen teary-eyed, awaiting to admitt what could be the worst news to Jen.

'Spiiiillll, nothing can ruin my-' Jen was shortly interrupted by the ghastly look in Diane and Sinead's faces. Her smile was shortly turning into a frown.

'Whats up hun?!' She asks Sinead. Sinead is shocked.

'Tilly...' Sinead replies. Jen immediately shoots out of bed knocking the blood and water everywhere and goes up to them. 'Wha?' 'Hun, Tilly was tha kid hu came before sweet' Diane took over Sinead as it would elsewhere get no where.

'Oh my god, where is she?!' Jen replies excitedly. Diane and Sinead look down. 'Shes gone hasnt she?' Jen replied. They just stood there and nodded. 'It might be best if we go, sweet' Diane says.  
'Jen, jen?!' Sinead shouted as she turned her over and sighed loudly, relieved as she saw Jen was alive but then saw she had tear streaked marks down the side of her chin and cheek, fast asleep.

'Come on Sinead...' Diane says as she is replied by Sinead shaking her head. 'No, mam, im stayin wiv Jen!' Diane decided to defuse the situation as she had witnessed the special bond between the two.

Tilly had made her way to the train station, not knowing how to feel, cry, laugh, be shocked...

She had got on the train and couldnt stop thinking of her princess. Tears start to form in the ducts of her eyes and she scalds herself mentally and couldnt believe that shed even thought to even leave Jen and secondly couldnt believe that shed even think Jen would think the worst of her by the way she looked.

Before she had realised, she was sat on Crosby Beach...

Tilly sighs heavily and starts to cry, as she sees a distant figure of who she thinks is Diane, no, she knows its Diane, shes not really sure.

She sighs heavily again as Diane hugs her.

'The chick cant hide from the hen' Diane whispers as she comforts Tilly. She replies by looking really confused fo Diane. 'You cant hide from her, you know shes crazy about you!'

Tilly allows herself to be surprised. Just as Jen had told her. She had let her own mind flow back to Jen. How could she think so little of Jen? Although she noticed Jen had thought little of her, this was different! It felt different, somehow.

'Look whos come to see ya!' Diane says spins around to catch a single glance of Sinead. 'Heya Tills' she gently says as she places her hand on her shoulder, trying not to scare her.

In the corner of her eye was a blue jeep... that was more familiar than she'd wanted... what was to come?

Tilly was in shock at where Jen was.  
She had excused herself from Diane and Sinead and walked along the beach.

'Nice day ay?' The brunette asks as Tilly launches herself into her warm arms, out of sight of prying eyes. As they broke from their embrace, Jen goes to stroke her face, only to be stopped by Tilly.

'Whats up? You ok?' Jen asks, worried and concerned as Tilly is stood frozen on the spot.  
Jen touches Tilly's arm gently to knock her out of her daydream. 'Tilly, look at me?' She states and demands gently.  
Tilly shakes her head. Jen is left confused. 'I cant look at you, im sorry, im scared of..'  
Jen is getting slightly upset at Tilly's behaviour change and has teary eyes. 'You have nothing to BE scared of Tilly, not whilst youre in my arms anyway...' Jen says with a smile trying to get her full attention but fails..

Jen gets closer to Tilly but Tilly pushes her away after Jen tries to stroke her face again and apologises. 'Come on Tilly...' Jen urges. 'What are you so scared of, i want to know' 'your reaction...' she replies with a sad smile as she finally meets Jen's gaze. 'Reaction, reaction to what?' Jen says slightly more concerned and worried. 'To this!' Tilly says as she reveals her burns to Jen and runs off, leaving Jen slightly shocked in her path.

Tilly finds a beach hut and sobs her way through the door and throws herself on the tatty plucked up sofa and slams the door behind her, crying uncontrollably, blocking the entrance of the door.  
She hears her love in the distance shouting for her. 'Tilly? TILLY?!' She cries.

Jen is about a minute from the hut and she hears someone crying. Jen being Jen obviously goes towards where the noise is coming from and reaches the destination. As she nears closer, she hears the crying noises again. She doesnt bother to ask who the person was, just wanted to know if they were ok.

The doors blocked Jen thinks to herself so she sees a glass window near her and smashes it with a brick that was next to it. She hears a big scream as she enters through the window. 'Please dont hurt me!' Tilly shouts, but is met by the same warm arms she had entered hours before, she now knew who these belonged to and began to cry uncontrollably in Jens shoulder and buried her head in her neck. She just about hears Jen whisper in her ear 'You are my hero, you saved me! I dont care what you look like! Its your personality, things that make you you that matter to me, I love you'

Who knows what the conclusion may take...

Jen and Tilly are still in an embrace and Tilly has stopped crying. Jen gently lifts her arms from around Tilly and places them on her waist. She then closes her eyes and kisses Tilly.

They spend the rest of the evening buried in each others arms in comfortable silence. Little did they both know what was going to happen tommorow...

'Aye love, you busy, its kind of important..' Jen had received a text from Diane.  
'No, ill come home straight away' Jen replied.

Jen rushed into the house only to see Liam, Maddie, Neil, Sinead, Bart, Ruby, Jono, George and Callum sitting patiently at the table with Diane staring at Jen.

'Do they?-' Jen started worried. 'Yous are the best couple!' Maddie says. Jen sighed of relief.  
'Soo...' Diane started and passed Jen the newspaper. 'We were thinking..' she continues.  
Jen is teary eyed. 'Definately! I cant believe i havent thought about it myself!'

It was now 5pm. All the sixth formers went for their normal coffee at CC. The 6th formers had to all look very convincing, which they were and Tilly bought it. 'Hm, General Studies!' Tilly said enthusiastically trying not to show the others that she was so excited about seeing Jen as his would reveal their secret as she didnt know they already had known about the loved up couple.

Maddie had her normal usual groans as expected but today was just an act. As soon as they reached the door, Tilly immediately saw a room full of darkness. 'I think were in the wrong room' Tilly chuckled. 'Lets check, always worth it...' Maddie replied. CLICK, and the lights were on.

'SURPRISE!' A room full of people immediately jumped up, some behind the sofas, others behind the machines. 'Oh my god!' Tilly was startled. Then she saw a long banner stretched across the wall stating 'HERO'.

'So, Mads, what did you doooo?' Tilly turned to Maddie and smiled. Maddie replied with a rather confused look. 'Babe, what do you mean? This is for you!' Just as Tilly turned around, she saw the most amazing wonder in her life. Time went slow. It was like a magical hillusination. She saw the most angelic angel walk through the door. 'Jen? Erm i mean, Miss Gilmore, whats all this?'  
'Well Tilly, as the banner does say, you are a hero. Not just any old hero, MY hero


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone, rockabootm here, forgot my details on my other account so i shall continue with what i can, when i can as these stories now, are off my Samsung Galaxy Tablet.  
My best wishes with you all and thank you for keeping the faith and hold on until the 16th January as our favourite people will be on screen at last from 4 months of dissappearance...  
I know its late but Happy Late Christmas! :D (My aunty got engaged yesterday! :) ) anyway, enough of my rambling, here you all are and more to come ofcourse!

Tilly strolls through the village and doesnt care about who or if she bumps into anybody. She has lots of things on her mind. Her best friends have just died and she has just finished her exams. All of the sixth formers were planning to return back to the holiday resort that was Abersoch.

'Heya Tils' Sinead said glumly and sighed out loud. 'Hey Sinead...' Tilly replies motionless. 'Lets go to CC' Tilly stated. 'Yeah, why not? Both need to cheer up aye?' Sinead nudged Tilly. A few moments later they ponder through the tall wooden doors of the cafe. 'You go sit down, ill get the drinks babe' Tilly stated. As soon as she neared the counter, she had an image of Cindy in front of her, with a big yellow flickering light behind her. 'Hello sweetheart, can i get you anything?' Cindy asked patiently, but got no response as she saw an image next to her. She gently tapped on the persons shoulder, however the person did not turn around. Tilly was left confused. Cindy waved her hand infront of Tilly and she looked up. All she could see was the flickering yellow light shining above her.

She russled and moaned and cried in her sleep. She didnt have a clue why she was like this. It wasnt like she had anything else to lose in her life, she had lost her best friends and her potential lover. What else could go wrong?

She had woke up manically. She was sweating from head to toe. It wasnt real! Thank GOD!  
She had a weight on her shoulder. Literally. She turned to see who it was and was ever so slightly shocked at who she had discovered.

She had started to tremble. 'Mum?' She whimpered as she threw herself into the heated arms of her mother. 'What are you doing back home?' She continues. 'Your father and I have got a few breaks off work for a couple of days, i came rushing up to see if you were ok' she says as she comforts her only daughter.

They sit together in comfortable silence. Tilly's mother thankfully breaks it. 'Now, why dont i make some tea, whilst you come and sit and tell me about your nightmare?' Tilly just slumps down on hr bed and manages only to nod.

Tilly's mother heads downstairs and Tilly decides to stop moping. So she gets herself up and ready, has her usual shower, hair fix up, brushes her teeth and has got into something quite cosy, as it is very cold outside.

She strolls down the stairs and is greeted by a vibration from her phone. 'Heya Tils, come outside?' Its Sinead. Tilly sighs and accepts the offer by Sinead and escapes her mothers liturgy and closes the door behind her.

'So, Matilda..' she is shocked to see her daughter has dissappered but fears nothing of it as she knew she would be safe with Bart, George, Sinead, Ruby or Esther.  
Tilly sighs heavily as she had just escaped her mothers wrath.  
She stops and peers around for a few moments and is greeted by a street full of lengthy lines of lights. She is amazed by the beauty of the street.

'Tils!' Sinead shouts over. 'Hey!' She replies and runs over to meet the others.  
As the evening draws on, the true meaning of christmas, the true feeling and spirit of christmas hits Tilly in her face like a slap to the cheek. She is overwhelmed by the atmosphere, everyone being joyful, singing and dancing, enjoying every moment with someone so special and dear to them. Apart from Tilly.

She looks over to Bart and Sinead laughing and singing along together, then sees he mistletoe. She cringes and feels tears being exposed in her ducts. She turns to Esther who is chatting a girl called Magenta up. They seam as though they are having such a good time, but Ruby had to get involved as Magenta was her best friend. 'Dont be with her, shes a spoilt ugly little dyke!' These words haunt her. These words were he exact ones Maddie has said and to the same person. Tilly cant let Esther feel bad so she goes up to her and comforts her. Esther pulls on her arm.

Tilly turns around and looks confused towards her. 'Yeah?' She gently whispers. Esther then points over to the christmas tree and continues. 'My mother, can we go and pray for her, for everyone we have and what we have?' Esther finishes. Tilly's thoughts come back rushing into her head. What? No stop! We are going for Esther not you! She tells herself.

They link arms and walk over to the big dazzling tree, they perch down on the bench and Esther takes no time in praying. She finishes in a couple of moments and nudges Tilly. 'Your turn' she smiles.

'Errrm well ok, Thank you god for everything you bring day in day out Autumn, Winter, or Spring. Not forgetting Summer..' she drifts on. 'For that is something more...' that is something more all right. Just bring her back to me, bring my angel back to me...

'TILLY! TILLY!' She is woken up by a familiar voice, not to one she'd like though. 'Esther?' She replies, now familiarising herself where she was. She then peers over to where shed been shocked to he core to, she thought her wish had finally come true. She stands tall and freaks out, running, scarpering, scampering to her house. She weeps and weeps until no more, she spots a figure by her door.

The mysterious person was on the doorstep and was bleeding not so much only a scratch. Tilly then bends down and reaches out to the person and is pulled in too much and held tight. Tilly pushes her gently off her and reaches to her cuts. 'How did you do this?' Tilly asks gently not wanting the person to run off. 'I uhhh i saw you on the ground and i could not see you like that, my sweet, i just couldnt and so i came running here, and i must of scraped my leg...' a voice came back and continued. 'You and lights eh, sweetheart?' Tilly laughs along with the person. Not just any person, the most beautiful brunette in the land. Her wish had finally come true. It was Jen.


	3. Chapter 3

'Aaaaaand today we are learning about art! And how we can express and let our selves feel about art and how we can show another how passionate others are about art, anyone want to start us off?' The brunette claims as she is patiently waiting for someone to raise their hands which no does in the end...

'Ok... no one? Well I'd of thought it would be pretty obvious... one being love.. has anyone ever been in love before.?' She says. Everyone but Tilly raises their hands to Jen's disappointment. 'Miss? Can I ask you if you've been in love before?' Joey asks.  
She automatically looks over at Tilly. 'What's she lookin at me like that for?' Tilly thinks to herself as she gives Jen an evil look.

'Good question Joey, my pleasure, well let's just say you should tell someone you love them before it's too late, like I was...'  
Jen says as she turns around to continue with the teaching but Is interrupted. 'What do you mean miss?' Tilly asks, wondering what the hell her teacher was going on about. Jen turns around to meet her stare teary eyed.

'My ex... shouldn't be my ex.. we should still be together... I just wish I could of said... to her face, not the door...' Jen sniffles and looks directly into a very confused Tilly's eyes. 'Why what happened?' She replies. 'We were very... you could say.. close'  
'On that night, it was fantastic utterly out of this world in fact and from the second we met in the beach.. I knew she was the one for me but I didn't know if she did back, since that day I've not been as happy as I was from that day on, being so confusing n all...Jen had looked at Tilly all this time as she had been saying these words, and it finally made sense after all this time, Jen loved her and still does since the 2nd day they met, although after all, they both believed in love at first sight.

Hmm what should I do to prove my love as she has basically admitted she loves me in front of whole class?

5 minutes had passed very slow and Tilly had an idea.  
'Meet me at CC ASAP!' She texts George, Sinead, Ruby and Esther.

The next morning and it was Saturday.

Jen had woken and got ready before her usual jog around the park and went to get her usual coffee from CC. She was stopped in her tracks as she was shocked and utterly stunned to what she'd seen.

Infact, shed just got a text off Tilly saying about it.  
'Hey, why not come over at CC?' Xx Jen decided to keep her appearance as quiet as she could. She slipped into the crowd, and she had started to cry, realising what song was playing through the air. It was Liberty. She was singing their song 'on my way', the same exact song as they had the day theyd met at the art event.

Tilly had noticed her arrival and gently snook behind her.

'Sooo, what about this one?' She asks her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to prevent her to jump, which was impossble.

Jen turns around to see Tilly, looks directly in her ocean blue eyes and states, 'Mind-blowingly gorgeous!' Tilly looks confused but shortly realises that she hadnt looked at the memorial in front of her, but infact herself. She started to blush and then went back to serious. She gestured for Jen to look at the memorial.

Jen's smile shortly turned upside down and she was confused. 'Oh, Tilly, im so...' Tilly looked down and picked up the picture of Neil. 'Hey, that's not... Oh my.. it is! Oh godd!' Jen says as she slumped down to the floor. 'It cant be...' Jen sobbed. Tilly had bent down to comfort her and Jen had apologised for her being soppy, but Tilly dismissed it, as Neil meant a great deal to the both of them. 'Not our Adam?' She says to herself as she remembers her interactivity with Neil and her apple, as she had rebeliously entered the village, removing the bright yellow parking ticket from her window screen cleaners.

'Come on you, need to show ya something!' Tilly said, smiling as she tried to lighten the sad moods. She held her hand out to Jen and Jen had took it, too eagerly infact she stumbled into her very much like the day they had spent at the beach. They both laughed as Tilly pulled Jen around to see the paintings.

'Aaaand this one?' Tilly asks, knowing the answer, as she is challenging Jen to remember the words. 'Its empty. Recessive, just that really..' Jen smiled as she turned to Tilly and earned herself a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'You remembered!' Tilly said gleefully as Jen pulled her in for a tighter hold of her girlfriend. 'Ofcourse i did!' 'You know i love you, right?' They both said in unison and had surprised each other. They both laughed out loud and went to grab a moccha and spent the rest of the weekend as the did the first 2 days they had spent together, hand in hand.

The next day was Saturday, they both woke up with a gigantic smile as wide as it could be on their faces. They could see each other today. Jens phone jingled. It was Tilly. Jen sighed contently and smiled. Bring on today! She thought to herself. She eventually opened the text.

'So i was just thinking, uh i might have a free day today Tx'  
Jen stared at the text and couldnt help but tease her.  
'So do i but i have to go to the hair dressers... Jx'  
As soon as Tilly had gained a response, she smirked, Jen doesnt go to hair dressers, they go to her.

After a lot of teasing, they finally had planned a day out. Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock. 'OK ok im coming!' Jen shouted and laughed. Surely it cant be Tilly just yet, but the faster the better, i suppose'


End file.
